The Last Exorcism (2010)
| running time = 87 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $2,000,000 IMDB; The Last Exorcism (2010) | gross revenue = $40,990,055 (US) $67,738,090 (Worldwide) Box Offiec Mojo; The Last Exorcism (2010) | preceded by = | followed by = The Last Exorcism Part II (2013) }} Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The Last Exorcism was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 4th, 2011 by Lions Gate Home Entertainment. The home video release includes audio commentaries by director Daniel Stamm and actors Ashley Bell, Patrick Fabian and Louis Herthum as well as producers Eli Roth, Eric Newman and Tom Bliss. Additonal features on the Blu-ray include the featurettes "The Devil You Know: The Making of the Last Exorcism" and "Real Stories of Exorcism". Amazon.com; The Last ExorcismBlu-ray.com Release schedule * The Last Exorcism was filmed in St. Bernard Parish and New Orleans, Louisiana. * The Last Exorcism grossed $20,366,613 over its opening weekend on 2,874 screens, averaging $7,087 per viewing. * The Last Exorcism closed out of theaters on October 7th, 2010, having been in release for six weeks (42 days). * The Last Exorcism is the first horror movie directed by Daniel Stamm and his second film as a director in total. He previously wrote and directed the 2008 thriller A Necessary Death. * Composer Nathan Barr is best known for composing the musical score to the HBO television series True Blood. Recommendations * American Horror Story * The Devil Inside * Drag Me to Hell * The Exorcist * The Exorcism of Emily Rose Production crew * Daniel Stamm - Director * Huck Botko - Co-writer * Andrew Gurland - Co-writer * Marc Abraham - Producer * Thomas A. Bliss - Producer * Ron Halpern - Executive producer * Gabrielle Neimand - Co-producer * Eric Newman - Producer * Douglas Plasse - Co-executive producer * Eli Roth - Producer * Patty Long - Line producer; Unit prodution manager * Nathan Barr - Composer * Zoltan Honti - Cinematographer * Shilpa Sahi - Editor * Lauren Bass - Casting * Andrew W. Bofinger - Production designer * Shauna Leone - Costume designer * Howard Berger - Special makeup effects artist * Alex Diaz - Special effects makeup supervisor * Krystal Kershaw - Makeup artist * Gregory Nicotero - Special effects/makeup artist * Marcos Gonzales - Hair stylist * Joan Malloch - Post-production supervisor * John Portnoy - Post-production supervisor * Gregory S. Carr - Second assistant director * Thomas S. Hammock - Production designer * Beau Harrison - Assistant property master * Leonard Lavigueur - Property master * Dave Quinlan - Set dresser * Renee Ragucci - Props * Michael Baird - Supervising sound designer * Roberto Cappannelli - Sound re-recording mixer * Rene Defrancesch - Boom operator * Robert Dehn - Sound studio manager * Brent Findley - Sound effects editor * Jason Gaya - ADR mixer * Corey J. Grasso - ADR mixer * Angela Hemingway - ADR dialogue editor * Steven Iba - Assistant sound editor * Jonathan Pendergrass - Foley editor * Jonathan Wales - Sound re-recording mixer * Larry Barado - Special effects foreman * Edward Joubert - Special effects technician * David K. Nami - Special effects coordinator * Christine Carr - Visual effects producer * Shane Cook - Compositing supervisor * Christopher Dusendschon - Digital imaging supervisor * Dylan Highsmith - Visual effects editor * Thomas Kernan - Model lead; Gradiant Effects * James Polk - Character technical director * Olcun Tan - Digital effects supervisor * Thomas Tannenberger - Visual effects supervisor * Cameron Thomas - Compositor: Gradiant Effects * Fiona Campbell Westgate - Visual effects producer * Trace Cheramie - Stunt coordinator * Steve Picerni - Stunt coordinator * Marcus Kellum - Second assistant camera * Justin LeBlanc - Light balloon technician * Christopher Meydrich - Additional grip * Myron Parran - First assistant camera * Patti Perret - Still photographer * Declan Ryan - Lighting balloon technician * Jared Talbot - Additional set lighting technician * Nathan Tape - Gaffer * Trevor Tufano - Second assistant camera * Joseph Walsh - Assistant camera * Chris Weaver - Key grip * Kristopher Weaver - Key grip * Jordan Bass - Casting associate * Lauri David - Background casting * Terri Douglas - ADR voice casting * Dor Cermak - Key costumer * Reba Saul - Ager/Dryer * James Ahern - Digital intermediate editor * Adam Hawkey - Digital intermediate colorist * Michael John Koetter - Software engineer * Franklin Peterson - Assistant editor * Mathieu Reid - Color timer * Jay Trautman - Assistant editor * Mary Parker - Music consultant * Will Bourne - Driver: Cast * Brian Matthews - Production driver * Mac Alsfeld - Office production assistant * Mark Barclay - Assitant to Thomas Bliss * James Brooke - Production services * James T. Bruce, IV - Production consultant * Matthew Cassel - Location manager * Brooke Ensign - Unit publicist * Natalie Faldo - Assistant to Gabrielle Neimand * Jamie Zakoski - Assistant to Marc Abraham * Jesse Rose Moore - Assistant to Eric Newman * Nora L. Ferris - Insurance broker * Gaia Filicori - Production assistant * Matthew Ford - Set medic * Sofia Hujabre - Production secretary * Charlotte Lancaster - Craft service * John Landers - Key craft service * Stephanie Langhoff - Production coordinator * Yvette LaPlace - Location manager * Stephen Ledet - Set production assitant * David Margulis - Location scout * Christie Mattull - Production insurance * Marily Penn - Post-production accountant * Stephan Roux - Location scout * Jayne Royall - Production accountant * Valerie Ryan - Location scout * Nicholas Sarando - Script supervisor * Matt Warren - Completion guarantor: Film Finances, Inc. * Kurt Woolner -Completion guarantor: Film Finances, Inc. * Cynthia Dyan Williams - Photo double * Nathaniel Zimet - Chef External Links * * * The Last Exorcism at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Articles Category:Films Category:2010 films Category:1st installments Category:Strike Entertainment Category:StudioCanal Category:Arcade Pictures